Those kids next door
by elliesweets
Summary: 16 year old Chloe Saunders is tired of being caged in a detained house with her close friend Liz who has similar problems . But when stranger events take place a new family move in next door that seem all too keen in meeting Chloe. Will they ever cross paths? and will Chloe escape the house from hell?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all so it's been a awhile since I've posted a new story I hope you enjoy this one.

"Come in "Liz called when I knocked.

"Hey." But Liz was too busy starring out her window.

"What you looking at?" I asked

"These new kids that are moving in the end of the street." Liz pointed out while summoning me to have a look. It was two boys and one girl, one of the boys had blonde hair and average height. The other was very tall and dark haired he walked with his head down. The girl seemed just as miserable as the tall boy, she had short spiky hair. As she struggled to move the suit case out of the boot a older man stepped out and gave her a hand. He looked like her dad I was guessing.

The tall one suddenly looked up right at us Liz moved out the way but I stayed put. He moved slightly to the left as if he was trying to see through the bars on my window I noticed he had emerald eyes.

"And the sad part is where never get to meet them. "Liz shrugged then yanked the blinds shut.

"You never know!" I tried to have a bit of faith.

"Chloe we haven't spoken to anyone new In three years. And you haven't stepped out of this house in one year." Liz pointed out with a sad smile. She patted my shoulder and skipped off. Ever since my breakdown in school I've had to live here with my mum and met Liz and Brady although I don't see him as much.

"Doctor Davidoff will be here soon. So I suggest changing into clothes. Proper clothes. "Margret ordered.

It's rare that Davidoff visits but he comes in to asses us sometimes.

After I got myself dressed and brushed my hair I could hear the front door being unlocked. By the time I jogged downstairs Margret was still unlocking the door.

"He's early. "She grumbled.

But when she opened the door I was surprised to see the man I saw just a minuet ago. He's the one that was helping his kids with the luggage.

"Hello I've just moved in around the corner my name is Karl. "He introduced himself.

Would you excuse us dear. "Margret waved me away in a sweet tone which shocked me.

"Hello, sorry if I was interrupting anything." He beamed at me.

"Hi." I smiled back with a blush. Margret waved at me again so I walked off.

Why was Margret being nice to me? I walked up a few of the first steps to make her think I was gone but I doubled back quietly and listened in.

"We live just on the end of the street, if ever you need anything just shout." He offered politely.

"Yes thank you. But we usually keep are self to are selfs."Margret threw the gesture back in his face.

"Is she your kid?" Karl brushed it off and tried to make conversation.

"Yes my granddaughter...Beckie." Margret lied.

"How lovely, I have a daughter and two sons their starting at the high school tomorrow. "Karl tried again for conversation.

"Beckie attends boarding school so sadly she won't be seeing your dependents." She snapped.

Oh that's a shame, she seems like a nice girl my kids would of probably got on well with her." Karl replied with a sad tone.

"She has socializing disorders she can't be around others without losing her temper or hurting someone."

My mouth flew open at her words. Why would she say that? Temptation hit me to question her. She always lied about me but I had never heard that. But I knew if I was to ask she would keep me locked in my room for a month as a punishment.

"Goodbye." Karl bluntly waved and took off

Margret shut the door and locked it all back up.

I ran back up stairs.

"Mum?" I called

"She left Chloe...she said she will be back later on." Liz popped round the corner.

"Have you seen Brady lately?" I questioned.

"Nope. And I'm not complaining either." Liz shrugged.

"The family moving in just knocked." I changed the subject.

"I bet they regret that." Liz laughed.

"Just the man though his name is Karl He was really friendly as well, he seemed keen to get to know us." I smiled Sadly.

"We would be so lucky. The blonde one looks cute I reckon he would go all puppy eyed for you." Liz winked.

"He wouldn't want to know a crazy like me."I shook my head.

The sound of dr Davidoff's voice interrupted are conversation.

Liz froze she always hated dr Davidoff.

"Chloe." Margret called up the stairs in a fake sweetness.

As I walked down the stairs I smiled politely at dr Davidoff.

"Hello again Chloe." He shook my hand. "You've gotten taller since I've last seen you." He gestured as I smiled awkwardly.

"Shall we?" He opened the door for me into the kitchen.

As we both sat down Margret left.

"So Chloe how are you? "he asked.

"I'm ok I'm getting on really well." I tried to act positive.

"Good. So tell me have you had any incidents?" He pressed on.

"Brilliant, that's six months now. How has the medication worked?"

"I've been taking it more routinely based now and its worked. So I'm happy." I forced on a smile.

"Brilliant so I will lessen the dose, see how you adapt. So tell me what do you think you need to do now to improve?" I could tell he seemed pleased so far which is rare. a sudden glimpse of hope struck me.

"There is one thing...I know it's a lot to ask but I think I need to take a walk outside now and then. Maybe even once a day to get better and see how I cope." I began but the more I spoke the more desperate I sounded.

"I understand your feeling a bit caged in but it's for your benefit." Dr Davidoff's tone dropped.

"It's been a year since I've been outside. "I reminded him.

"How often do you come in contact with Liz? "he changed the topic suddenly as my heart sank. A lump in my throat grew thick I couldn't cry. I don't want to cry In front of him. That was my chances of leaving this place gone.

"I see her everyday. She leaves the house now and then, if you want to speak to her I can call her down." I tried to escape as I felt tears fillings eyes. I could tell by his expression he wasn't happy.

"I'm guessing you two talk a lot... What about Mrs Saunders how is she?" He carried on.

"She's ok, busy with work." That was all I could manage.

He went quiet all the sudden while taking sometime to write it all down with an unhappy expression. He never liked it when I talked about my mother. Liz thinks it's because he disagrees with the idea of her living here too.

"I could always just have one day a week of maybe a twenty minuet walk with.." But he cut me short.

"Thank you Chloe that's all for today take care."

Dr Davidoff snapped up all his things in a second and shoved all the paperwork back in his bags. Once he thanked Margret he walked out the door. I burst into tears uncontrollably; I was never going to get out of this miserable prison of a house. I would never be free like those kids next door.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys thanks for the reviews and subscriptions ;) I'm going to jump straight in to it.

Curled up in a ball on my bed remembering the events from yesterday. There was no chance of me getting out of here. I heard my bedroom door creak open as I saw my mother peep through she saw that I was trying not to cry again.

"Oh sweetie." She sighed as she sat down next to me.

"I want to be a normal teenager." My throat thickened.

"You saw those kids next door didn't you?" My mother guessed right.

All I could do was nod, she knew me too well.

"Keep trying. And maybe next time try to avoid talking about me. You know it annoys dr Davidoff." She reminded.

"He asked me." I stated and she didn't look pleased.

"You won't stay here for much longer. I promise Chloe." The sudden determination in her voice and unmistakable anger took me by surprise.

"I will be back later I've been called into a meeting. Try not to stay in bed all day." She pecked my cheek.

"Hey Guys." Liz appeared in the door way.

"Hello."My mother patted her shoulder on the way out.

"I heard the meeting didn't go we'll..." Liz tried to struck up conversation.

"He was stubborn. All I asked was a walk supervised by Margaret he said no."

"Personally I would rather stare at a wall then walk with that old bag."liz snorted.

Usually I would laugh but I just smiled.

"Wow you really did take it badly huh." Liz looked glumly.

"Listen Chloe, your such a sweet caring friendly person. There the crazy ones for keeping you in this prison. You will get out of here." Liz shook my leg with a tight grasp.

I couldn't stop the tears spilling as a quiet cry creeped out my throat.

"Oh Chloe!" Liz pulled me into a hug.

"I've hardly ever seen you cry."

"What do they want me to do!?" The sob came out more like a shout.

"What do they want!"

"Chloe it's ok...we will figure it out I promise." Liz tried to clam me down.

But she wouldn't be able to keep her promise. I've tried everything. I've tried to act completely calm and lying about not having hallucinations. Hell I've even lied about the man I saw once slit his wrist in the kitchen. But still no result.

"I need to go for a walk outside." I politely excused myself.

As I got out the room I jumped as I walked straight into someone. When I looked up I was surprised to see Brady.

"What's wrong with you?" He looked down at me shocked to see me crying.

"N-nothing." I stuttered trying to scoot past him.

"Doesn't look like it." He grunted back.

That's when Margaret turned the corner and ushered him away.

"Brady dr Davidoff will be here any minuet to see you so get dressed I'm sick of telling you kids, I'm not a parent."Margret's voice boomed.

"Crybaby. You think you have problems you look fine to me." Brady hissed.

Usually Brady had moments like this but given the right time of day he would be nice as anything, I think that's to do with his bipolar.

"What do you think your doing madam." Margaret snapped at me.

"Going for a walk in the g-garden." I stammered fearing that she wouldn't let me.

It was a relief to see her nod stiffly and walk away.

I exhaled gratefully when I breathed in the fresh air. I took a look around the street through the tall fences. Nothing had changed. I walked all the way around the house as my fingers brushed the fence. Once I was away from windows view I perched my self on the grass.

The street had a few kids passing by all in uniform.

"Hey." A voice caught me of guard.

As I turned I saw the blonde guy from next door.

"H-hi...sorry I didn't see you there." I stuttered.

"It's ok I can sometimes be a ninja...didn't mean to make you jump." He made me laugh "

"So are you going to be attending school?" He questioned as he sat down next to me.

"No I'm home schooled...I see it's your first day. You nervous?" I asked him. He smiled happy that I was talking back as he sat himself down.

"Only a little, I'm usually a people person unlike my siblings." He laughed.

"What's your name?" He pressed on.

A sudden thought hit me Margret had told them my name was Becky. If I raised suspicion and Margret found out I would be in trouble.

"Becky...and you?"

"Jamie. I also live with my brother Darren, sister Teresa and are dad Karl." He answered for me.

"That's sweet, I just live here with my mum, my friend liz, Brady and Margret."

"Who are they if there not related to you?" That was a good question he asked.

"I'm not too sure, but we live there because we all suffer from hallucinations Margret is a carerer." I couldn't believe how honest I was being.

"I see, that would explain the gates." He laughed lightly.

"Yup. I'm trying to get permission to go to school." I blurted.

"That should be your choice anyway."Another voice bomed.

I looked up to see his brother Darren. He was so tall with his emerald eyes staring at me.

"Hey bro this is Becky." Jamie introduced.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Hey." He grunted back at me.

"Is there anyway you can convince her to let you into school?"Jamie changed the subject.

"They wouldn't let a crazy like me in." I sighed.

"The school would accept you. Definitely." Jamie encouraged.

"They've had much worse." Darren mumbled.

Jamie shot him a look of death.

"Try. It would be good to see you there. We would definitely look after you."Jamie promised. A light smile hit my face.

"Thanks."

"No problem, see you around?" He asked getting to his feet.

"Yeah I hope so." I smiled.

He beamed back at me happy about my answer.

"See you later Becky." Jamie called back. When Darren said nothing Jamie bumped him and muttered "Say bye then!"

"Bye..."Darren called back half heartily.

I couldn't help but let a little laugh out. That was the first time In awhile I heard myself laugh and the first time I spoke to anyone new...ever.

I stayed there not knowing what to do next I didn't exactly have much options.

A couple of school boys whistled at me I looked up to see them heading my way. That's when I decided to get up as my cheeks flushed beet root red.

I went to walk into the kitchen when Brady came flying out to quickly cursing. He knocked me straight off my feet as I hit the floor.

"Your the ones making us crazy!" Brady cursed at them.

Dr davidoff helped me up awkwardly.

"Hello again Chloe." He greeted.

Behind him stood another lady, one I haven't seen before she was tall and skinny with dark hair tied up in a tight pony tail.

"Dr Enright this is Chloe Saunders the one I was telling you about." He introduced

"Yes the one who asked to have more Independence." She looked down at me.

"I only asked to be a-allowed o-outside now and then. I-I haven't left the house in awhile." I spoke up stuttering like mad.

"We can't allow that. If you we're out of sight and you had an outburst. We need you here where we can examine it if it happens." Her tone was bitter.

"B-but I haven't had one in awhile. And I won't have one again, I feel fine really I do." I tried to argue but I had no leg to stand on.

"I recall on my notes that's exactly what you said a week before your last outburst with the man that was burning." She snapped at me.

I couldn't handle this.

"I'm fine. I feel fine I want to be normal." I pleaded not caring how stupid I sounded.

"Chloe leave." Margret pushed me towards the door and shut it behind me.

I started for the stairs but doubled back like I usually do.

"She wants to try. I believe Chloe deserves a chance." Margret stuck up for me shockingly.

"She's too dangerous and so is the other three that are missing."Mrs enright didn't sound pleased as dr davidof agreed.

"The others are dangerous. Not Chloe. Move her to another unit, maybe even the one in salmon creek." She suggested.

None of this was making sense to me at all.

"Don't be ridiculous. Their too different to her. We need to end are work here...and for good."Mrs enright gathered all her things noisily.

"That's extremely extensive...and un called for."Margret raised her voice.

"It's already been decided. Have a nice day and were see you very soon." Mrs enright slammed the door behind her.

I ran back to my room bumping into liz on the way she looked shocked.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I heard them too." Liz's voice was strained.

"Did you make any sense of it?" But she just shook her head.

"We need to leave." Liz shocked me.

"What... How? And go where?" I was stunned.

"Anywhere."


End file.
